Mírala
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] POV de Kaito hacía Aoko en una mañana normal. Rozando el empalagosamiento. [¡Regalo de Azu, por su cumpleaños o por lo que quiera! XD ¡Te quiero un huevo, dos castañas y tú te sabes el resto! XD]


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Magic Kaito pertenece a Aoyama-sama y Kaito Kuroba a Azu XDDD_

**Mírala.**

La observo desde la ventana de clase como atraviesa la entrada del colegio, con la falda plisada y larga ondulando por sus piernas. Da un vistazo a la ventana, seguramente porque ha notado mi mirada, y me saluda con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. Generalmente soy yo el que llega más tarde, seguramente se entretuvo haciéndole el desayuno a su padre.

Acaba de entrar al edificio y la pierdo de vista. ¡Que lástima! Pero bueno, puedo imaginarme perfectamente como se acerca a su taquilla y se quita los zapatos de calle (primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho) para ponerse las zapatillas. Y seguramente al inclinarse el pelo le caerá encima de la cara. Es como si estuviese a su lado en vez de un par de pisos por arriba.

Es tan encantadora. Se mueve con esa gracia que solo ella tiene, como si soltara alegría en cada movimiento. Me gusta tanto verla como imaginarla. Hace que las mañanas grises no sean monótonas o tristes, simplemente con existir. Si alguna vez el torpe de su padre ha hecho algo bien, indiscutiblemente es ella. Por eso voy a estarle agradecido al inspector Nakamori toda mi vida.

Sigo imaginándola andar hacia las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente. Intnetó ori sus pasos entre el barullo mañanero del colegio, peor no puedo. El pesado de Hakuba se ha puesto a mi lado a hablarme de algo que suena a "Kid", "atraparle" y "Kuroba". Le lanzó una mirada envenenada ante su sonrisa de petulancia y vuelvo a mirar por la venta intentado concentrarme en imaginar. Tío¿no ves que estoy ocupado? Vete a cazar ratas a Mongolia para dárselas a tu pajarraco y déjame tranquilo. Intento escuchar.

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

La puerta se abre y entra la joya más bonita y que aun no he robado. Sonrió interiormente. Ella saluda a todos como cada mañana, con energía. A veces me pregunto si nunca se cansa. Nah, imposible. Mientras viene a su sitio junto al mío va charlando con sus amigas, de banca en banca. A mí suele saludarme al final. Ya se sabe cuando se deja siempre lo mejor¿no?

¡Oh, genial! Ahí va el idita de Hakuba otra vez a tirarle los tejos. Con sus aires de perfecto ingles le coge la mano y se la besa con una sonrisa supuestamente "seductora". Mis dientes rechinan de lo apretados que los tengo. No soporto que la babosee. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Hakuba¡Vete a Mongolia de una vez!

La única razón por la que no le tiró una silla a la cabeza es porque Aoko siempre se sonroja por lo tímida que llega ser. Y sonrojada está preciosa. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Es preciosa¿eh?. Tan mona, tan delgadita, tan pequeñita... Y tan natural. Su peinado algo desordenado y sus bonitos ojos celestes lo demuestran. Aoko no necesita maquillarse, ni llevar trajes escotados ni tacones para ser la más guapa. Ya lo es, así sin más. No necesita nada para traerme de cabeza.

Y no sólo su apariencia es bonita. Por dentro tiene un corazón de oro. Se preocupas mucho por los demás y esta dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier momento.

Aoko es un ángel bajado del cielo. Y es para mí. ¡Deja de intentarlo, Hakuba! Grrr.

Y por fin, llega junto a mí dejando su cartera sobre su pupitre y me saluda. Y yo se lo devuelvo haciéndome el indiferente. ¡Ehy, tengo que mantener las apariencias! Pero hoy está especialmente bonita (o la he echado mucho de menos por no haberla visto este fin de semana) y no puedo apartar mi vista ni volverla más disimulada. Y ella lo nota.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaito¿Por qué me miras así?- Me pregunta. Solo puedo decirle una cosa.

-Es que estoy sorprendido, Aoko. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan plana como una tabla teniendo diecisiete años?

-¡KAITOOOOO!

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Qué! Que esté enamorado de ella no quiere decir que se lo tenga que decir. Además, también esta preciosa enfadada.

**Fin.**

**_N de la A:_**_ Solo puedo decir dos cosas. Es corto y es para Azu (que, por cierto, no pienso cumplirlte el capricho de poner "Azu" en lugar de "Aoko" ¬¬UUUU) a la que le ha gustado y por lo tanto lo publico. ¡Azu, te quiero un huevo, dos castañas, un fleje, un viaje, dos idas al terrenito de Miki, de higos a caracoles, de brevas a melocotones, de cuandos a dondes, toda mi colección de mangas, la hipoteca de la casa de quien sea, mis DVDs y todos vuestros fics! XDDDDDDDDDD_

_Hay que estAR, hay que estAR UoU_


End file.
